


A Transformative Working Experience

by websthetics



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, F/M, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/websthetics/pseuds/websthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is surprised by his leading lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Transformative Working Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You have found the first ever KiTR fanfic! It's utter crack, I wrote it just after the trailer came out and I heard about the fan canon experiment because I was so dang excited. This is also the first fanfic I ever wrote. I decided to repost it here after I deleted the tumblr I had first posted it on.

This was never supposed to happen to James.

He was a decent enough guy, he was just trying to do his acting thing but it all started with this new project. It was a romance, he could tell it was going to be classic, with all sorts of drama and culminating in a dramatic final scene when he and his leading lady reunited in the rain. However, when he met his leading lady he found she seemed especially strange. She seemed to have difficulties with basic communication because whenever James asked Lily if she wanted to review lines she seemed rather zoned out and just sort of groaned. 

Still, James found himself impressed but her ability to follow the directors cues perfectly even if offscreen she behaved strangely.  
The third week of shooting James began to notice that Lily had taken to standing behind him and smelling him. That was more than a bit strange so James confronted Lily, "Excuse me, do you think you could give me some personal space here." But she just replied with one of her trademark grunts and a blank stare. Needless to say that creeped him out and he tried to avoid Lily even more.

During the last week of shooting they were ramping up to the final dramatic soggy scene and after it was over, James couldn't wait to get the hell out of there, the tension with Lily had gotten so ridiculously out of hand, at least on his side, Lily didn't seem to notice or care at all.

James was at home, settling down with a plate of pasta and his favorite tv show when the doorbell rang. he answered it and was astonished to find Lily standing there. She blurted out, "I can't stop thinking about how you taste." And she grabbed his head and bit lower lip.

"What the hell! Why'd you bite me? Lily, I'm bleeding! Are you a fucking zombie or what."

And then, to James surprise, Lily looked down, a solitary tear rolled down her cheek and she mumbled, "yes."

"Fucking hell," and James slammed the door.

He sat down on his couch, pasta forgotten on the table, and felt the disease take him over. He sat there all night and for the first time in his life, he felt himself relax. He was the same person, just more at ease than he'd ever been before and all of a sudden with a strong craving for human flesh. He wondered if he could ask Lily where... no, not after the way he'd slammed the door in her face.

Come the light of day, James recalled he had an appointment with his agent so he tidied himself a bit and headed out the front door. Imagine his surprise when Lily was still standing in the same spot he'd left her.

"Hnnnmg," he greeted her. She stared at him."What are you doing here?"

"Oh crap, I forgot to leave," said Lily without much conviction.

"Yeah, what did you want last night?" asked James.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go get brains sometime."

"That would be nice."


End file.
